newyorkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
KRS-One
thumb|300px|KRS-One KRS-One (geb. 1965), The Teacha, ist einer der lässigsten Rapper aus New York, mit jamaikanischen Wurzeln, aufgewachsen in der Bronx. Er gehört zu den Altmeistern des Hip-Hop seit den 1980ern und zählt wegen seiner politischen und sozialkritischen Texte zum Conscious Rap. *'40 Years of Hip Hop by KRS-One' – (1h 41min, 2013) - fhetter Film KRS-One war von 1986 bis 1992 als Boogie Down Productions unterwegs, danach solo. Im Sommer 2013 kam The Teacha auf Deutschland-Tour mit neuem Album Never Forget. : → Siehe auch Public Enemy, Immortal Technique, Wu-Tang Clan, Beastie Boys Video-Clips Aus 30 Jahren Hip-Hop gibt es eine Menge Video-Clips von KRS-One. Die 1980er In den 1980ern ... *'The Bridge is Over' – (video) - Battle-Rap gegen MC Shan aus Queens''bridge'' in Queens *South Bronx – 1986 aus der Süd-Bronx für Boogie Down Productions **MC Shan – The Bridge – (audio) - das war die Vorlage. Ende 1985 aus Queensbridge für die Juice Crew Die 1990er In den 1990ern ... *'5 Boroughs' – (video) - vom Soundtrack zu The Corruptor, 1999 Die 2000er In den 2000ern ... *'9 Elements' – (audio) - vom 13. Album von 2003 Kristyles *'My Life' – (audio) - vom 2006er-Album Life *'Classic' – (video) - 2007 *'Criminal Minded 08' – (video) - 2008 Die 2010er Aktuell ... *'Aztechnical' – (video) - vom 20. Album von 2012 Just Like That *'We Must Become One' – (audio) - vom 20. Album von 2012 Just Like That *'Never Forget' – (audio) - das ganze Album von 2013 als Playlist Boogie Down Productions 1985 gründete KRS-One mit dem Sozialarbeiter und DJ Scott LaRock das Projekt Boogie Down Productions. 1986 kam die erste Single und 1987 das Debütalbum Criminal Minded. Dann wurde Scott erschossen und KRS Bruder Kenny Parker stieg ein. Seit dem zweiten Album By All Means Necessary von 1988 haben BDP hochgelobten Conscious Rap gemacht. Bis 1992 haben sie sechs Alben veröffentlicht. *1986 – Crack Attack – 1. Single *1987 – Criminal Minded – 1. Album *1988 – By All Means Necessary – 2. Album *1989 – Ghetto Music: The Blueprint of Hip Hop – 3. Album *1990 – Edutainment – 4. Album *1991 – Live Hardcore Worldwide – 5. Album *1992 – Sex and Violence – 6. Album 1986 ging es kurz darum, wo die Hip-Hop-Szene entstanden ist, in der Bronx oder in Queensbridge in Queens. KRS-One solo Seit 1993 macht KRS-One alleine weiter, also ab dem siebten Album. 2013 kam sein 20. Album Never Forget. *1993 – Return of the Boom Bap – *1995 – KRS-One – *1997 – I Got Next – *2001 – The Sneak Attack – *2002 – Spiritual Minded – *2002 – The Mix Tape – *2003 – Kristyles – *2004 – Keep Right – *2006 – Life – *2008 – Adventures in Emceein – *2008 – Maximum Strength – *2010 – Back to the L.A.B. (Lyrical Ass Beating) – *2012 – The BDP Album – ... - (Texte)thumb|KRS-One – Never Forget *2013 – Never Forget – 9 Tracks auf YT - (Texte) Weblinks *Homepage – (seit 2014 off) *Bandcamp - *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Hip-Hop